Taken
by KaraWalker
Summary: Set during season 3-4, Castle has been taken. But by whom and why? Kate, Esposito, Ryan, Lanie and Alexis search for clues and try to get Castle back. Meanwhile Kate is struggling with her feelings, will this lead to revelations between Castle/Beckett?, will Castle make it out alive? Will Beckett and the gang find him in time? I guess you'll have to read and find out ;)


**A/N:** Ok guys, this story is totally different from my other one but I was hoping to cover all the bases; I've read many like this one and have enjoyed them all so I thought I would give back and write one myself, I hope you enjoy it;

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything to do with Castle, if I did we would not be having this talk and this would be one of the episodes

Taken

Castle

There was total silence in the dark room, save for the dripping water from the ceiling. Richard Castle awoke from an unconscious state and immediately put his hand to the back of his head, he pulled his hand away to find it smeared with his own blood; the gash on his head the reason for his unconsciousness. After a few minutes being disorientated he could think clearly, "Hello, can anyone here me? Why am I here?" Castle hollowed at no-one in particular, just hoping that someone would hear him. He took a few moments to look around, he was in a dark, wet room, the walls were concrete and there were no windows or door except the mirror taking up one of the walls which looked suspiciously like the interrogation room mirror back at the precinct. Then a thought hit him, the precinct, Kate. He fumbled around for his cell phone in his pockets and not surprised when he didn't find anything in his pockets. His mother, Alexis, Kate; who knew he was here? He tried to think about the last memory he had before he was in here. He was walking the short trip from his car to the entrance to the building in which he lived after a long day at the precinct when someone called him over, thinking it was a fan wanting his autograph he walked over to them to a small opening to an alleyway. Then the next thing he knew was a sharp pain to the back of his head and then he was here. What the heck is going on?

Kate

Kate woke up the next morning feeling refreshed after a good night's sleep which come to think of it is quite unusual. Trying to shake the feeling of dread she was having she got out of bed, had a shower and got dressed; then walked to her dresser draw and put her mother's ring around her neck and her father's watch on her wrist. This was her daily routine, although she just couldn't shake this bad feeling she was having. She drove to the precinct thinking what it could be, she arrived at the precinct in deep thought as her body was on autopilot the next thing she knew she had got a coffee from Castle's machine and she was sitting at her desk. When did that happen? Kate thought to herself. Her cell phone rang, it was Alexis; that feeling of dread starting to increase. "Hey Alexis, is everything ok?" Kate tried to keep her voice as calm as she could. "Hi Detective Beckett, is my dad with you or do you know where he is? He didn't come home last night" Kate's heart sunk, the realisation now hitting her of what that feeling of dread was. "I'm sorry Alexis, I haven't heard from him or seen him since he left the precinct last night to go home, I'm sure everything is fine though" Kate tried to reassure the teen. "Well if you hear from him will you please let me know?" Alexis was sounding very worried now, "absolutely Alexis, don't worry about it, I'm sure…. Hold on a second Alexis I have another call, it might be your dad". Kate switched to the other call on her cell phone and put Alexis on hold, "Castle?" Kate said hoping it was him. "Ahh, Detective Beckett, worrying about Mr. Castle already are we?" Kate's heart stopped, this wasn't happening. "Who are you, what do you want?" Kate put on her full Detective Beckett, don't mess with me voice. "I want you to pay for what you have done, you took away someone I loved and now I'm going to do the same, I have Richard Castle and he has one day to live". The man hung up the phone without another word. Kate was in total and utter shock but also more angry then she had ever been, she then realised that Alexis was on the other line, oh God she had to tell her. "Alexis, I want you to come into the precinct ok?" Alexis was confused and more than a little worried. "Why, what's going on, who was on the phone?" Kate tried to remain calm but the words that were about to leave her mouth were words that she hoped she would never have to say. "Alexis, your father has been taken".

**A/N:** oooooh, what's going to happen next? I'll try and get the next chapter up as soon as possible, that is, if you want me to continue.


End file.
